Глава 1 (Бета-версия)
Бета версия первой главы — является вторым крупным обновлением для первой главы, которое было выпущено вместе с релизом третьей главы 28 сентября, 2017 года. Оно принесло с собой обновление графики, разнообразные изменения, новые комнаты, и некоторые новые функции. Персонажи/Монстры Были добавлены лишь незначительные изменения, связанные с персонажами. Запись Томаса Коннора, которой не было в прошлых версиях, была наконец добавлена в игру. Чернильный Бенди Он имеет всю ту же модель, что и прошлой версии. Модель схожа внешне с финальным дизайном, но с меньшим количеством деталей, а также у него есть перчатка на правой руке. Также у Чернильного Бенди появилась способность покрывать окружающую среду «чернильной паутиной» и вызывать чернильный дождь с потолка, каждый раз после своего появления. Мерцающие огни, появляющиеся во время его скримера были убраны. Борис клон Звук брызгающих чернил из груди Бориса был убран (но потом был возвращён в следующем обновлении). Модель клона Бориса вместе с операционным столом выглядит точно так же, как и в прошлой версии. Генри Штейн Поскольку в этой версии для того, чтобы увидеть чернильную машину не нужны батарейки и рычаг, фразы Генри «'This lift could use a few dry cells'» (рус. Этому лифту для работы нужны пару батареек.) и «'Let's see what you're hiding down there, old friend'» (рус. Посмотрим, что ты спрятал здесь, внизу, старый друг.) ещё не были добавлены. Вместо них Генри при нахождении чернильной машины говорит фразу «'So this is the Ink Machine. Wonder how you turn it on.'» (рус. Так это и есть Чернильная машина. И как она включается?). center Томас Коннор Его запись была наконец добавлена в игру, но отличается от финальной версии присутствием небольшого количества орфографических ошибок, пропущенными в некоторых местах знаками препинания и пробелами. Локации Были добавлены две новые комнаты — столовая, вход в которую располагается рядом с комнатой чернильной машины. Второй новой комнатой является комната аниматоров, в которую можно войти через ранее закрытую дверь в комнате Бориса. Художественный отдел ещё не был добавлен в игру, вместо неё за заколоченным досками проходе рядом с рабочим местом Генри, находилась комната с лестницей. В этом обновлении был добавлен вырез Блуждание — грех, и он находился в следующих двух локациях: *Секретная лестница — прежде, чем данную локацию заменил художественный отдел в финальной версии, вырез Блуждание - грех находился рядом с лестницей. *Мастерская — находится в маленькой комнате за дверью «Выход». Столовая Данная локация была добавлена в игру, но мини-игры связанной с дартсом, в ней пока не было. В ней была заколоченная досками комната, ведущая в подземелье. Книги на столах отсутствуют, потому что стол не был единственным местом появлением книги. Комната Чернильной машины Комната никак не отличается от той, что была в прошлой версии, но имеет большие различия с финальным дизайном. Из себя представляет маленькую комнату с деревянным полом и чернильной машиной, стоящей посередине. Два макета Бенди находятся здесь. Театр Здесь нет занавесей. Проектор показывает другую анимацию танцующего Бенди: эта анимация была сделана TheMeatly, и показывала макет Бенди, двигающий руками и ногами. При включении проектора играла «You Left Me in A Heartbeat», вместо мультяшного свиста. Вентиль для активации давления чернил ещё не был добавлен, вместо него была большая кнопка, на которую нужно нажать. Комната Бориса Пол и стены комнаты Бориса были выполнены полностью из деревянных досок, вместо земли и плитки. Комната более светлая и менее чернильная, чем её окончательная версия. Комната отдыха Ничего нового в эту комнату не добавили, за исключением двух мелочей: предметы теперь нужно самостоятельно ставить на пьедесталы, и вещи больше не парят в воздухе. Узкая комната Две двери, которые прежде были закрыты, теперь можно открыть. Левая дверь вызовет пугалку с вырезом Бенди, а правая является кладовкой, содержащей в себе банки с супом. Запись Уолли Фрэнкса до сих пор находится на полке на стене рядом с плакатом «Work Hard, Work Happy». Стол ещё не был добавлен. Мастерская Стена с огромными шестернями выглядит совсем по-другому. Здесь нет ограждения, и моделью шестерней являлась модель катушки с киноплёнкой для проекторов, а также отсутствовала надпись «Joey Drew Studio». Ящиков в этой комнате не было. Эскизы рисунков выглядят точно также, как и эскизы с рабочего стола Генри. Предметы Местоположение предметов, необходимых для активации чернильной машины выпадало случайным образом по всей карте, а также они могли появиться в двух новых комнатах, добавленных с этим обновлением. Следующие изменение кроется в том, что предметы теперь после сбора не появляются автоматически над пьедесталами. Батарейки и дартс ещё не были добавлены. Чернильная машина единственный объект, чей дизайн отличается от финальной версии. Чернильная машина Она имеет всю ту же модель, что и в прошлых версиях. Машина выглядит гораздо меньше, также у неё отсутствуют трубы снизу вместе с некоторым количеством деталей, а также она не имеет цепей сверху. Саундтреки Некоторые саундтреки, доступные в этой версии игры были убраны из финальной версии. Саундтреки «Machine Revealed», «Bendy Cartoon Music» и «Down Where Monsters Live» ещё не были добавлены в игру. Достижения Достижения «'Вкус дома'» и «'Прошлое говорит'» были добавлены в игру. Данные достижения и по сей день присутствуют в игре. Разное Сундуки и коробочки для инструментов ещё не были добавлены в игру. В данной версии, текстура пола и потолка одинаковая, текстура почвы и плитки ещё не были добавлены, также отсутствовали растения и занавеси. Главное меню Анимация с Бенди en:Chapter 1 (CH3 update) Категория:Главы Категория:Пре-обновлённые главы